vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ralph (Rampage)
|-|Ralph= |-|V.E.R.N.= Summary Ralph is a man mutated into a giant werewolf-like beast from the game series, Rampage. Despite changing designs drastically across all of his incarnations, his physicality and most of his traits have remained the same. Said traits are him being a massive, werewolf type creature, with an appetite for destruction and people. He often works along side his fellow mutations, Lizzie and George. He's been a bit of an antihero as well, as in Rampage Universal Tour, he stopped an alien invasion that threatened mankind. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | At least 8-C Name: Ralph Origin: Rampage Gender: Male Age: Unknown, possibly mid-20s, early-30s Classification: Mutation Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 1), Flight (Via flapping his arms, Ralph is able to glide and even fly, being able to leave the atmosphere), Sound Manipulation (Can howl loud enough to destroy windows and chunks of buildings), Healing (Via meat consumption), Fire Manipulation and Breath Attack With power-ups (Is able to spit fire that burns down buildings in moments), Transformation (Can turn into V.E.R.N. if he consumes radiation), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, can survive in space for several weeks, and has been shown to be fine while at the ocean's depths), Radiation Resistance | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 1), Flight (Has wings in this form), Fire Manipulation and Breath Attack, Radiation Resistance, Self-Sustenance (Type 1) Attack Potency: Building level (Should be comparable to Boris, who can level buildings several stories high in one blow, can smash through small bridges, destroys mechs and kill other monsters about the same size as he is, can throw cavemen hard enough to kill a dinosaur in one blow) | At least Building level (Stronger than before) Speed: Superhuman normally (Can keep pace with most vehicles), Massively Hypersonic+ in Rampage Universal Tour (Able to fly from planet to planet in the span of a day, for example, this is him running from the Moon to Mercury) | Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Can easily lift and throw tanks and buses dozens of meters away) | Class 100 Striking Strength: Building Class | At least Building Class Durability: Building level (Has taken machine gun fire, can shrug off tank rounds and various explosions, can tank energy blasts from futuristic alien mechs, tanks hits from his fellow mutations, tanks being electrocuted and being set on fire, shrugged off a lightning strike implied to be from God) | At least Building level Stamina: Very High (Over the course of one hundred days, completely decimated almost all major cities on Earth, in the sequel, did the same but also flew to other planets, and stopped an alien invasion in a similar amount of time) | Very High Range: Several meters physically, tens of meters with howling and ranged attacks | Several meters physically, tens of meters with fire breath Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Below Average (Despite being a human, his mutation has made him a beast focused on eating and destroying more than forming tactics) | Below Average (Intelligence doesn't change) Weaknesses: Enough damage can turn him back into a human | Doesn't have access to his howl in this form Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Wolf Howl:' Ralph howls loud enough to burst apart chunks of buildings, including windows and concrete. *'Hot Loogie:' A power-up that allows Ralph to spit out balls of fire that can easily burn buildings down in moments. *'Death Breath:' Works similarly to Ralph's howl, however, this is a power-up. *'V.E.R.N.:' A mutation that Ralph gains via consuming radioactive waste. Feats: Respect thread Key: Base | V.E.R.N. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Kaiju Category:Mutants Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Rampage Category:Monsters Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Transformation Users Category:Animals Category:Mammals Category:Giants Category:Brawlers Category:Sound Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Wolves Category:Werewolves Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Healers Category:Tier 8